SG 90
The SG 90 was a radical new take on the SG introduced in 1988. One big departure from traditional SG features is the longer 25.5" scale length. Other firsts for the SG include the string-through-body option and graphite reinforced neck. Variants were distinguished by the names Single and Double, denoting the number of pickups. While the catalogs specified an L-200L single coil for the Double, examples have been found with an L-450L pickup as well. This model used the body and neck design of the SG-62 and was discontinued in 1990. These models are notorious for the celluloid pickguards off-gassing fumes that damage/rust the surrounding metal parts. The way to avoid this is to NOT store the guitar in the case, where the fumes will be trapped, but in open air. Another well-known issue is with the Steinberger KB-X tremolo; the posts it sits on are prone to bend forward from the string tension. This is also very difficult to fix because Steinberger does not make replacement parts for this tremolo. A similar model debuted in 1998 as the SG-Z. Related: * SG-62 * SG-Z Single Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Graphite reinforced * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Split Diamond inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Squared font style (early - mid 1988) *** Classic font style (mid 1988 - 1990) ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 24 frets * 25 1/2" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * One Bill Lawrence "L-8" humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** ~13k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Circuit board baseplate ** Uncovered * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** Push / Push coil tap * Recessed output jack Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Keystone buttons * Single-ply pearloid pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Bell knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge * Offset body anchors * Optional Steinberger KB-X tremolo (1988) ** Locking nut * Optional Licensed Floyd Rose tremolo (1989-1990) Finishes: * Heritage Cherry * Alpine White * Metallic Turquoise Double Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Graphite reinforced * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Split Diamond inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Squared font style (early - mid 1988) *** Classic font style (mid 1988 - 1990) ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 24 frets * 25 1/2" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * One Bill Lawrence L-200L or L-450L pickup (neck) ** Mounted diagonally ** Circuit board baseplate * One Bill Lawrence L-8 humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** ~13k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Circuit board baseplate ** Uncovered * 3-way switch * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** Push / Push coil tap * Recessed output jack Hardware: * Black Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Kidney buttons * Single-ply pearloid pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Bell knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and offset body anchors * Optional Steinberger KB-X tremolo (1988) ** Locking nut * Optional Licensed Floyd Rose tremolo (1989-1990) Finishes: * Heritage Cherry * Alpine White * Metallic Turquoise